


Bajo el paraguas rojo

by Adrimazofeifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione Granger, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, New York City, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Secret Admirer, shortfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrimazofeifa/pseuds/Adrimazofeifa
Summary: Hermione debe realizar un viaje a Nueva York y Draco se ofrece a ayudarle sin ella imaginar los planes que tiene él para sorprenderla. EWE.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: todos los personajes, escenarios y hechizos que reconozcan pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. El resto es producto de mi imaginación.

Hermione Granger tenía pendiente ese viaje a Nueva York para finiquitar con el Magicongreso Único de la Sociedad Americana, especialmente en el Departamento de la Ley Mágica, un proyecto en el que llevaba trabajando dos años y tres meses pero que lo estaba posponiendo porque algo que verdaderamente odiaba era volar; no importaba el medio usado, realmente lo odiaba. 

Había hecho todo lo posible por que el abogado estadounidense con el que estaba trabajando fuera quien se desplazara a Inglaterra una vez más, pero ya no tenía excusas para negarse viajar esta quinta vez que se reunirían. Resopló obstinada. No había de otra. Debía coordinar el viaje. 

Sin poder disimular su mal humor, se dirigió al Departamento de Transporte Mágico, lo que significaba tener que hablar directamente con Draco Malfoy, el jefe de ese departamento, para así activar la Red Flu en la oficina secreta del Aeropuerto de Londres que conectaba directamente con una chimenea del ministerio. Dicha oficina estaba destinada exclusivamente para magos y brujas en asuntos oficiales. Esto eso implicaba un segundo problema para ella. 

Desde hacía más de un año, Malfoy se había convertido en la causa de sus desvelos. Sí. Algo que sonaba a locura y no había comentado con nadie, porque sabía que la tacharían de trastornada mental y que sus mismos amigos la internarían en San Mungo para, mínimo, un lavado de cerebro, o sea, un obliviate, no sólo de sus sentimientos actuales sino también de todos los recuerdos que tuvieran que ver con el mago en cuestión desde que lo había conocido a los once años. 

Y es que había que ser ciego para no ver el actual atractivo de Draco Malfoy. Atrás había quedado el muchacho pálido y delgaducho del final de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Siete años después, a sus muy buen puestos veinticinco años, se había convertido en todo un espécimen humano digno de admirar: cuerpo atlético y entrenado pero nada exagerado, trajes, túnicas y guantes elegantes hechos a la medida que parecían obedecer al pie de la letra cada movimiento de su dueño, los mejores y más caros zapatos del mundo mágico, lentes rectangulares que aumentaban aquel aire inteligente y sofisticado en sus ojos gris plateado, y el rubio cabello perfectamente acomodado con el flequillo peinado hacia la izquierda. Todo este conjunto lo hacían parecer sacado de un cuento de dioses nórdicos combinado con uno de príncipes de la realeza europea como los que salen continuamente en la portada de la Revista ¡HOLA! que tanto le gustaba a su madre, o al menos eso era lo que Hermione pensaba cada vez que lo veía. Era una versión súper mejorada de Lucius Malfoy en sus mejores años. Y ya eso era decir mucho. 

Su trato con ella había cambiado muchísimo. Atrás habían quedado los insultos y el sarcasmo, y si bien es cierto, habían tenido una pequeña plática meses después del juicio donde habían limado asperezas y prometido tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz, ahora, años después, no se podía decir que fueran amigos, pero sí habían tenido muchas ocasiones para tratarse, especialmente luego de que ambos eran jefes de sus respectivos departamentos. 

Cuando el Wizengamot lo condenó a hacer sus EXTASIS y buscar un trabajo lejos de los negocios familiares, ella había tenido oportunidad de verlo crecer como persona y como un empleado más, tratando de dejar atrás su desventurado pasado como mortífago. La fortuna de los Malfoy había sido confiscada y no pudieron tocar sus galeones durante cinco años. Lucius casi se muere con la resolución. 

—¿Prefieres pasar el resto de tu vida en Azkaban? —le había gritado Draco en el colmo de la indignación—. ¡No puedo creer que después de todo lo que hemos pasado aún te atrevas a quejarte por tener que buscar un trabajo para vivir! —en sus palabras había rencor pero sobre todo, frustración. 

—Nuestro hijo tiene razón, Lucius. Sé que no va a ser fácil pero al menos somos libres. 

—¿Llamas libertad a lo que nos espera, Cissy? ¡Cinco años! Estamos hablando de todo un lustro de nuestra vida trabajando para comer, sólo porque al ministro se le metió que nuestra fortuna proviene de negocios oscuros. ¡Si no te diste cuenta, quieren auditar cada knutt!

—No te preocupes, padre. Yo trabajaré por los tres —había dicho en un acto de valentía, quizá por primera vez en su vida. 

No lo hacía por su padre, a quien había dejado de admirar, sino por su madre, quien no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo realizar un oficio a no ser que fuera el de organizar fiestas. No quería verla humillada bajo las órdenes de nadie. Ella siempre había tenido que bajar la cabeza ante las decisiones de alguien: primero de los Black, luego de su esposo, con quien la habían obligado a casarse con el fin de perpetuar la pureza de la sangre de dos de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico, y luego de Lord Voldemort. Narcissa no llevaba tatuado su brazo con la marca tenebrosa, pero para efectos del Wizengamot, como si la llevara. De no haber sido por Harry Potter, quien había abogado por ellos, probablemente los hubieran condenado al beso del dementor como a la mayoría de los mortífagos. Pero Narcissa no lo había delatado con el Señor Tenebroso cuando se suponía que debía haber muerto, Draco no los había querido reconocer cuando los carroñeros los habían llevado a Malfoy Manor y los tres no habían querido escapar cuando tuvieron oportunidad al terminar la Batalla de Hogwarts. Evidentemente sus lealtades habían cambiado y eso cambió la condena. 

Draco, como era de esperar, expuesto a todas las humillaciones imaginables debido a sus antecedentes, había trabajado en diferentes partes, incluso en dos lugares distintos a la vez para aumentar sus ingresos mensuales: primero limpiando pisos en Cabeza de Puerco, luego atendiendo mesas en el Caldero Chorreante, después vendiendo plantas exóticas en Dogweed and Deathcap y otros similares hasta que, unos dos años después, se le presentó una oportunidad en el Ministerio de Magia donde ganaría mejor con un horario decente de lunes a viernes. Ahí había escalado puestos con el paso del tiempo hasta llegar al actual y aunque ya podía dedicarse a sus propias empresas, disfrutaba tanto su trabajo que luego de pasados los cinco años, y de haber pagado una importante multa que apenas había movido los números de la cuenta en Gringotts, ni siquiera había contemplado la posibilidad de dejar el Ministerio. 

Hermione se acercó a la puerta de su antiguo compañero de colegio, lanzó un suspiro, alisó su falda y acomodó unos rizos tras sus orejas; poniendo su mejor sonrisa, tocó. Al escuchar el "adelante" con aquella voz que aceleraba su corazón, no se hizo de rogar. 

—Buenas tardes… —saludó la joven asomando la cabeza y ya, desde ese momento, admirando a su interlocutor. 

Draco no vestía su inseparable saco, el cual estaba en el respaldar de la silla; los dos botones superiores de la blanca camisa estaban desabrochados y el nudo de la corbata muy flojo con las mangas de la blanca camisa arremangadas hasta los codos, marcando sus definidos brazos y dejando expuesta aquella marca que actualmente era visible como una extraña cicatriz, pues el intenso color negro se había ido desvaneciendo con el paso de los años. El joven ya no intentaba ocultarla, pues más bien le servía como un recordatorio de los errores que no debía volver a cometer en su vida. Complementaba el cuadro su cabello algo revuelto, probablemente producto de estarlo tocando debido a alguna preocupación, y la veía a través de aquellas gafas que lo hacían aún más irresistible a sus ojos. Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que había tenido oportunidad de verlo con ese look tan diferente al Malfoy modelo de revista, y lo disfrutaba mucho dado que lo hacía más real a su vista, más cercano y no como el inalcanzable mago sangre pura de antaño. 

Él, inmediatamente se había levantado y alisando imaginarias arrugas en su chaleco gris oscuro —Hermione estaba segura que él lanzaba algún hechizo a su ropa para jamás verse arrugada—, había sonreído en un estilo que le recordó mucho a Sean Connery en los afiches del agente cero cero siete, pues también parecía sonreír con la mirada. 

—Granger, ¿qué te trae por acá? No es común verte por mi oficina —inquirió señalando una silla frente a su escritorio. La muchacha se acercó con paso decidido intentando disimular con esta fingida seguridad, las miles de sensaciones que el escuchar la voz de barítono provocaba en su interior. 

—Debo viajar a Nueva York —respondió sentándose y haciendo una mueca de desagrado que no pasó inadvertida para su interlocutor. 

—Una de las ciudades más hermosas del mundo, si me lo preguntas —se sentó también—. Explícame dónde está la razón para tu desagrado —sonrió con diversión. Ella siempre era una caja llena de misterios. 

—Odio volar. 

—Entiendo tu punto. En escoba tardarías toda una eternidad y los dragones están de vacaciones en esta época del año —comentó con cierto aire de burla. 

—Jamás he escuchado a alguien que haya cruzado el Atlántico en escoba. 

—Lo sé, sólo quería ver esa cara de asombro mezclada con indignación —se carcajeó. Cómo es que ese hombre se burlaba en su propia cara y aún así, a ella le parecía adorable era algo incomprensible. 

—¡Eres odioso! —intentó seguir la broma. Era consciente de que con ese tipo de comentarios debía hacer un gran esfuerzo por no delatar sus sentimientos ya que no podía evitar sonrojarse. Aún así, era una de las cosas que disfrutaba en la actualidad. Revivía las conversaciones que habían tenido una y otra vez, analizando en su memoria cada gesto y palabra, aunque solo hubieran sido unos pocos minutos de interacción. 

—Lo sé, es mi toque personal. Lo uso para atraer a las chicas —ella rodó los ojos tratando de contener una sonrisa—. Así que vas a Nueva York —le dijo poniéndose serio y buscando un pergamino en blanco entre todos sus papeles. Tomando la pluma, fijó su mirada en ella en espera de respuestas—. ¿Cuándo quieres ir? 

—De querer, nunca, si pudiera evitarlo, pero no me queda de otra. Hace un mes que debimos haber firmado ese proyecto y creo que John Zomane ya sospecha que me he salvado de viajar en las ocasiones anteriores y no ha querido dar el brazo a torcer. Esta vez, por ser la última reunión, ha dejado claro que debe ser en la Macusa. Estuve revisando vuelos y creo que podría irme el sábado, así aprovecho el domingo para conocer un poco de la ciudad y el lunes a primera hora me reúno con Zomane. 

—¿Vuelos? ¿En avión? ¿Por qué no usas traslador? 

—Se supone que no está permitido… por ser una distancia tan larga y el riesgo de caer en el mar. 

Hermione había abierto sus grandes ojos aún más y había bajado la voz como si temiera que alguien aparte de él pudiera escucharla. Draco sonrió de medio lado con mirada cómplice. Recostándose en su silla y mirándola con suficiencia, comentó:

—Olvidas con quién estás hablando, mi querida sabelotodo… puedo preparar un traslador especial para este viaje dado tu pánico con las alturas —le guiñó un ojo. 

—¿Estás hablando en serio? Porque eso de verdad sería genial para mí… Repito, odio volar. Y eso incluye aviones, escobas y todo lo que se le parezca… No me apasiona usar trasladores pero los prefiero, y de ser así, podría irme el mismo lunes. 

—Te lo coordino siempre para el sábado y así conoces la ciudad, que percibo, nunca has visitado. 

Ella negó y si hubiera sido un poquito más observadora, hubiera notado un brillo en los ojos de Draco que probablemente la hubiera inquietado. Él había echado a volar su imaginación y barajaba un plan que la hubiera hecho sonrojarse de pies a cabeza. 


	2. Capítulo II

A Draco Malfoy no se le habían pasado por alto ciertas miradas que Hermione les daba, según ella disimuladamente, desde hacía aproximadamente un año. 

En las reuniones de jefes de departamento, él había reparado en el hecho de que la joven se maquillaba un poco más, mejoraba el aspecto de su cabello y lo miraba con mucha atención cuando a él le correspondía hablar. Al principio le había parecido que lo hacía para después criticarlo, como lo hacía en la época de Hogwarts con sus amigos; sin embargo, poco a poco había llegado a la conclusión de que en ella parecía haber otro tipo de interés y por increíble que pareciera la situación, la idea no le disgustaba ni un ápice. 

Si bien era cierto no le parecía que ella fuera la mujer más hermosa del mundo mágico, no podía negarse a la idea de que había mejorado mucho su aspecto desde la época colegial; además, admiraba su inteligencia, su manera de desenvolverse con otros jefes, pero sobre todo, admiraba el empeño, dedicación y la pasión que ponía en todos sus proyectos. Con el paso de los meses, había empezado a sentir algo más que simpatía por ella y, disfrutaba esas charlas en las que había cierto tira y encoge, donde se mandaban indirectas, que lejos de parecer un coqueteo, era más un juego de bromas o ver quién daba una mejor respuesta a esta o aquella provocación. 

Sin embargo, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de pasar más allá de unas pocas horas junto a ella y eran contadas las ocasiones en las que podían estar solos en una misma habitación por lo que cuando ella llegó a solicitar el permiso para su viaje a Nueva York, vio una oportunidad para conocerla un poco mejor y valorar la posibilidad de una relación con ella, algo que llevaba varios meses considerando. Le parecía que, si la conocía bien, ella nunca tomaría iniciativa, a pesar de que hacía tiempo que habían dejado atrás sus rencillas, por lo que debía ser él quien tomara cartas en el asunto. 

El plan había nacido mientras ella hablaba sobre sus temores a volar. Si bien es cierto no era permitido utilizar trasladores en viajes transoceánicos, había tenido ya algunas experiencias consigo mismo en viajes a diferentes estados del país americano y sabía que no había riesgos y podían ser utilizarlos con seguridad. Prepararía el traslador para ella y luego le daría una sorpresa en Nueva York. 

El viernes por la noche, un búho real tocó una de las ventanas del apartamento de Hermione. La joven abrió y el ave con elegancia se posó en una mesita alzando una de sus patitas. Mostraba con orgullo una diminuta placa con el escudo de los Malfoy. Hermione sonrió divertida. Hasta la mascota de la causa de sus tormentos era hermosa y con porte aristocrático. 

_ "Mañana a las seis de la tarde se activa el traslador. Estará en tu oficina. Sé puntual".  _

Al día siguiente, Hermione llegó al ministerio a las cinco y media y para su sorpresa, en su oficina la estaba esperando Draco con una curiosa llave de estilo antiguo, de oro sólido y de unos diez centímetros de largo. 

—Te entrego la llave de la ciudad de Nueva York —le sonrió con pomposidad y picardía. 

—¡Muchas gracias! De verdad, me has evitado un muy mal rato volando. Hoy es sábado, ¿qué haces por acá?

—Debía asegurarme que recibieras el traslador en óptimas condiciones. Esto no es algo que pueda dejar en manos de cualquier persona. Además, recuerda que esto, en teoría, es _ top secret. _ Es más… —le dijo acercándome peligrosamente, tanto que Hermione sentía que él podría escuchar su acelerado corazón. Su colonia fresca a sándalo se había metido por cada uno de sus poros y los ojos de Draco parecían echar chispas—, casi me siento en obligación de irme contigo, no vaya a ser que algo salga mal. 

La muchacha no pudo evitar sonrojarse intensamente, imaginando en pocos milisegundos lo que pasaría si en verdad Draco se fuera con ella. El silencio de la joven bruja le dio ánimos al mago para seguir con su juego. De haber estado en contra, sabía que ella hubiera protestado inmediata y enérgicamente. 

—Imagínate, tú y yo en la Gran Manzana. El clima en mayo es riquísimo. Y mi sitio favorito es el Greenacre Park. Es un oasis en medio de tantos rascacielos… tienen una pequeña cascada que relaja muchísimo. Es poco conocido… y por eso, poco visitado, pero realmente vale la pena darse una vuelta por ese lugar. 

Draco empezó a contarle algunas de sus experiencias en la ciudad que ella estaba pronto a visitar cuando de pronto, la llave comenzó a vibrar anunciando su activación y momentos después, Hermione se encontraba en medio de Central Park, en una zona escasamente concurrida y Draco tomado de su brazo derecho con una sonrisa malévola adornando su rostro. El asombro de Hermione le impedía hablar, para deleite de Draco, quien disfrutaba de la travesura que había planeado y que tan bien le había salido.

—Lo mínimo que esperaría es que me invites a cenar en agradecimiento por haberte evitado el incómodo viaje en avión o cualquier otro objeto volador de esos que tanto te disgustan.

La sonrisa de Draco era tan genuina y encantadora que era imposible negarle algo. Tampoco podía esconder la alegría que sentía de poder compartir con él lejos del escrutinio de la prensa rosa del mundo mágico inglés. En este otro país nadie los conocía, nadie los perseguiría o juzgaría, y eso le daba un cierto encanto a la aventura que le esperaba.

—No conozco nada por acá…

—Pero yo sí. Te llevaré a un lugar que espero, te guste. Acá es medio día, y supongo que ya habrás comido. Te propongo que vayas a tu hotel, te arreglas bien guapa y nos vemos a las cinco para una comida temprano…

Hermione asintió deseando no despertar de tan increíble sueño. Nada de lo que estaba viviendo parecía real.

Luego de darse un relajante baño, revisó la ropa que había llevado y se regañó por no haber empacado nada bonito para cenar. Claro, no tenía idea que cenaría acompañada esa tarde, y mucho menos, con Draco. Ningún atuendo de lo que llevaba estaba a la altura de la ocasión ni del elegante joven, por lo que decidió darse una vuelta por alguna de las tiendas de la Quinta Avenida que había visto cerca del hotel. Al final se decidió por un vestido tipo coctel color rosa muy pálido, sin mangas, escote en V con sobrepelliz fruncido y de amplia falda en forma de A, muy al estilo vintage de los años cincuenta, el cual combinó con unos zapatos de tacón color marrón. Se hizo un recogido en el cabello y se maquilló ligeramente. Al verse en el espejo, le gustó el resultado. Casual y elegante a la vez. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no entendía qué esperaba con arreglarse tanto para lucirle a una persona que escasamente podía llamar amigo. Por lo menos tenía a su favor, el hecho de querer agradecerle de todo corazón, el haber evitado volar y todas las horas que eso implicaba. 

Cuando Draco pasó por ella al hotel, se quedó con la boca abierta al verla pues lucía realmente hermosa. Él no se quedaba atrás aunque con un look algo más casual de lo acostumbrado, pues no llevaba chaleco. Vestía una camisa blanca, saco, corbata y pantalón negros.

Draco los apareció en The View, el único restaurante giratorio en la azotea de la ciudad. Las impresionantes vistas de los emblemáticos lugares de Nueva York dejaron sin palabras a la joven. Después de degustar una deliciosa comida, Draco la llevó al puente de Brooklyn, desde donde se apreciaba a lo largo, la hermosa metrópoli. 

Estaba por llegar el atardecer, y de pronto, una ligera e inesperada llovizna empezó a caer sobre ellos. Draco conjuró inmediatamente un paraguas color rojo y lo acercó a ella. En ese momento, así tan cerca de Hermione, el suave aroma a jazmín de su perfume tuvo el efecto de una droga en sus sentidos, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, no pudo resistirse a esos labios que lo incitaban a besarla…

En Nueva York, con el puente Brooklyn de fondo y guareciéndose de una llovizna, los minutos pasaron… besándose… bajo el paraguas rojo... 

  
  


**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz Navidad! ⛄  
> Ando de vacaciones y vi la imagen que usé como portada en un cuadro que adorna la casa donde ando paseando y bueno… me inspiró este pequeño short fic y quise compartirlo con todos con ustedes en agradecimiento por el apoyo que le han dado a mis historias. Gracias por leerlas, comentarlas y quererlas.  
> Este ha sido un año difícil, pero no dejemos que eso impida que vivamos con ilusión estas fechas, deseando que el 2021 sea un mejor año.  
> Espero sus comentarios a ver qué les pareció este pequeño Dramione que escribí en poco tiempo.  
> Les recuerdo que en mi perfil de Pinterest podrán encontrar mucho contenido relacionado con mis fics. Usuario: Adrimazofeifa.  
> Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo 2021. Besos a todos. 😘  
> Adrimazofeifa.  
> 24 de diciembre, 2020. ☃️


End file.
